Lo que siento es ¿amor?¿odio o simple¿paranoia?
by kiyomi-sama
Summary: Kikyo,es una de las chicas más populares del Instituto, amigable y hermosa. Inuyasha, es un chico arrogante, con una mirada fria e inexpresiba, que no cree en las personas...Bahh da igual solo leeanlo n n esta muy padre no se arrepentiran creo? ñ ñ


EPISODIO I

EPISODIO I.- "EL POEMA"

Sonó el despertador, y la joven se cubrió con la cobija la cabeza, se estiro y se destapo, se dirigió al cuarto de enfrente y toco la puerta

-¡ya levántate dormilona!-

- aahh…ay...voy…-

Se dirigió otra vez a su cuarto, se ducho y se empezó a vestir, se miro en el espejo mientras se hacia una coleta que le sujetaba toda su larga cabellera negra, ya estaba lista, ella era una de las chicas más populares del Instituto, puesto que era muy hermosa, amable y cordial, estaba en el club de teatro, natación y en el de música, y tenia una especie de seguidores que se hacían llamar los "PSK" (los protectores de la señorita kikyo). Se dirigió al cuarto de enfrente, abrió la puerta y su hermana menor aun seguía dormida

-¡kagome!... ¡dormilona despierta!-

-aah…kikyo déjame dormir…-((si lo se ellas 2 hermanas!! O.o dejen mi bizarra historia xp))

-se nos va hacer tarde!-

-ya voy…- se levantó con unas ganas, que cada paso lo daba en un minuto ((xD))

-cuando termines bajas a desayunar-

-vale…-

Kikyo bajo y desayuno, pero kagome aun no bajaba, kikyo enfadada porque se hacia tarde subió, abrió la puerta azotándola y vio a su hermana ya lista…pero durmiéndose en la cama, la jalo del brazo se la llevo a la cocina e hizo que desayunara

-kagome ¡se nos va hacer tarde! ¡Que dormilona eres apúrate a desayunar!-

Terminando de desayunar se dirigieron a la escuela corriendo solo les quedaban 15 minutos para llegar, lo bueno que vivían cerca de esta; y así, o más o menos así era un día normal en la casa de las Takazaki ((no me gustaba Higurashi xD aparte adoro a yuusuke-kun!! :Q))

Mientras en la mansión de los Taisho, un joven se arreglaba, arremango su camiseta para que pareciera de ¾ , se aflojo su corbata negra, y se desabrocho los 3 primeros botones de su camiseta, que hacían ver parte de su pecho tan bien marcado.((Ohh :Q))

Desayuno y se subió a su auto, un convertible de color negro, no se podía esperar más si era uno de los chicos más ricos del Instituto Kanenone, uno de los más guapos, pero también de los más arrogantes, que contaba con su club de admiradoras, el clásico "rompecorazones", derretía a cualquier chica con una sola mirada, pero esa mirada era tan neutra y fría, pero hacia resaltar sus ojos dorados, siempre tenia una postura de arrogancia, de "yo lose todo" "yo soy perfecto y tu no", y aun así era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y ¿Por qué? Si nunca se le veía con nadie, siempre estaba solo, quizás nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su amigo, y era mucho si le dirigía la palabra a alguien.

Estaba apunto de arrancar, cuando escucho una voz

-¡Inuyasha!...¡estúpido detente!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru?-

-Llévame…al instituto…¬¬- dijo entre dientes

-…estas bromeando verdad? ¬¬-

-no…¬¬…mi auto se descompuso-

-eres un idiota, aparte las cosas se piden por favor! -

-nunca te lo pediré por favor!! ¬¬-

-es acaso que no quieres ir al instituto?...o que quieres ir ca-mi-nan-do -

(Sale el típico rayito de choque entre la mirada de ambos) –Grrr-

Sesshomaru sonrió maliciosamente, y se subió al auto

-pero que?-

-llévame si no quieres que les comente a mis padres, que su pequeño niño bueno no se comporte como debería y hace maldades de noche-

-ehh?? Yo no hago maldades de noche!-

-crees que te van a creer?? A quien le creerán al menor, que es el solitario y mas raro ¬¬, o al mayor que tiene toda su confianza?-

-maldito ¬¬-

En el instituto Kanenone, Kikyo se dirigía con sus amigos en la banca donde siempre se juntaban, como siempre era la ultima en llegar, y ahí ya estaban Miroku, Koga y Kagura.

-Hola chicos- lo dijo regalándoles una radiante sonrisa.

-Oh mi querida kikyo- le dijo miroku sujetándola por la cintura.

-ni te atrevas…pervertido ¬¬

-ni un abracito si quiera?

-jajaja…no ¬¬

-kikyo! Ya déjalo en paz, ya sabes como es

-tienes razón kagura…- y dio un grande suspiro

-que suspiro kikyo…tu hermana aun se queda dormida? Jajaja

-si u.u ya no se que hacer koga!

-jajajaja pobre de ti

-Oh por dios va pasando el más "bueno" de todo el instituto…míralo kikyo míralo!!- le dijo muy entusiasmada kagura

-mmm…pero el siempre anda solo…es muy arrogante…niño de papi ¬¬… "mírenme soy perfecto" bah- bufó

-da igual eso no le quita lo guapo…por suerte esta en nuestro mismo salón!-

-ya kagura…ya casi se te cae la baba de tan solo verlo- le contesto miroku un tanto celoso

-jajaja celoso?-

-no…sino que yo soy el más guapo y nunca dicen nada de mi ¬¬-

Toco el timbre del instituto, kagura y kikyo rieron y se marcharon hacia su salón, mientras los 2 chicos solo se voltearon a ver extrañados y las siguieron.

En el salón de kagome, esta como siempre esta a punto de dormirse sino es que su amiga Sango la despierta…

-¡kagome! Ya va a llegar el maestro…¡despiértate floja!

-…ay…voy…

-¡mira haya va Inuyasha!-

-¿Qué?¿DONDE?

Sango arqueo una ceja –era mentira pero mira bien que te despiertas!jajaja-

-¡que mala!-

Así fue transcurriendo el día, bromas entre compañeros, platicas, rumores, y con las aburridas clases de los maestros para la mayoría. Sonó el timbre de la salida ¡por fin! ¡Libertad…gloriosa libertad! Todos salían de sus salones con cara de felicidad. Todos menos inuyasha le fastidiaba tener que empujarse con la multitud. Ya casi estaba vacío el instituto ya se podía dignar a irse. Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que en un salón se encontró a una chica recitando el siguiente poema:

"_A veces simplemente nos enamoramos…_

_Y por lo tanto nos equivocamos  
sientes cosas que preferirías no sentir_

_Cosas que a veces te hacen mentir…  
nos sentimos mal por no demostrar lo que sentimos  
nos hacemos de falsas excusas  
inventamos ideas absurdas  
siempre con algo tan fácil tropezamos  
y todo por estar enamorados!!  
Y ¿ porque a otras personas es tan fácil decírselo?  
pero a él no puedes confesárselo  
no puedes confesarle tus sentimientos encontrados  
y que es lo que sientes?  
no poder ser de los "valientes"??  
No poder confesárselo pues te aterroriza su reacción  
simplemente no sabes como va actuar  
pero que mas da si el nunca se lo va a imaginar  
aparte temes que te dañe el corazón…  
tenerle miedo a esas 2 palabras  
querer gritarlas y no poder hacerlo  
querer poder por fin confesarlo  
sin miedo a lo que te dirá  
pero sabes que por mas que lo desees  
sabes que alo mejor ni siquiera quiere tu amistad  
y ahi se acaba todo tu sueño echo realidad  
y solo quieres despertar…"_

((Lo siento no soy muy buena escribiendo poemas u.u))

_-"Que patética"-_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando termino de escucharla. Ella se percato de que había alguien más ahí, volteo, y ahí estaba él observándola con es mirada inexpresiva.

-ese poemas tu lo escribiste?-

-s-si…se lo pensaba dar a alguien…-

-¡Que patética! Mejor no le des nada ¡eres un fracaso! -

Ella se quedo atónita. Y él simplemente se marcho. Ella cayó de rodillas al piso… _-"¿Por qué? …nadie sabía esto…¡ahí están mis sentimientos plasmados!"_ -pero las palabras de él resonaban en su cabeza _"Que patética eres, primero aprende a escribir ¡eres un fracaso!"_. Ella tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se levanto y camino hacia su casa, con la cabeza agachada. Pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace ya algunos momentos.

Al llegar se encerró en su habitación y se quedo pensando, no sabia si sentir pena o coraje…eso era algo personal de ella ¿Quién se creía el para leerlo?, si esa pregunta hizo que se reanimara…_ -"Él no es nadie para juzgar mis cosas … ¿Quién se habrá creído?..."- _ Pero en realidad si le había dolido lo que él le había hecho, pero…¿Por qué la entristecía tanto? ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto esas palabras?, y lo más importante…¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada?.


End file.
